


States of Mind

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [95]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	States of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #359 – Hello (or Goodbye)

Sam's in no state to drive, but neither is Gene. It's flickers and flashes: them taking their leave (drunken goodbyes, Nelson waving them out the pub), laughing, stumbling, into Sam's flat (only by then it's time for more drinks). Everything blurs, words that shouldn't have been said, said, a mistake that's been waiting to be made, _made_ . Gene wakes, head aching, firm weight draped across his chest, warm, heavy, breathing. It could only be one person, and Gene's too hungover to give a bloody damn. Sam's out like a ruddy log. 

Gene closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.


End file.
